Last Voice
by Poneh and Pony
Summary: My version of what would happen at the end of the Eldest book. SPOILERS Rated for safety.


Poneh: Yes! I love this book. Anyway, this is what I would have happen. And if you don't like it, don't read it.

Pony: But if you do like it, review.

Seto: I'm not even in this story.

Poneh: Yes, but we hired you to do our disclaimers.

Seto: Whatever. They don't own me or anyone in this story.

'_Eragon_!' As soon as he flew into the battle, the spell binding him took place. Oh, how he longed to turn around now but even the thought triggered a pain that controlled his body.

'_We must continue_.' Said the dragon. '_We cannot stop now._'

'_I know…_' He replied. Against his will, he felt the conscience of those closest to Eragon and extinguished them. He saw a great cry rise up from the dwarves at this new entrance.

Keeping his eyes locked on the spot, he felt – and saw Eragon turn towards him. '_No…_' The face he saw was wide with shock and fear and covered in blood. Beneath that, he could tell the features of his friend and brother had changed. He now resembled the elves with which he had been training for months previous.

'_Thorn. I can't…_' He felt a great pain well up in his chest as he saw Eragon and Saphira rise up to meet them.

'_We must. Shruikan will know if we do not_.' And he turned to fly at the oncoming riders.

'_But…_' He choked and pushed back the emotion, reaching into his mind for the power he possessed. Drawing upon the energy of other things, he readied a spell. The fight continued for so long, he lost count. All he was aware of was the mechanical movements he made.

When both dragons landed, he got off and healed the large wound Thorn had obtained from Eragon's stunt.

"Eragon." He said through gritted teeth. He turned and was just in time to block a blow. This clash lasted longer then was possible for Eragon to sustain despite his newfound elven abilities.

Before he realized, Eragon had leapt foreword and knocked off his helm.

"No…" The look of disbelief startled him. "Murtagh."

"Yes, Eragon. You would find out anyway." He grimaced at the harsh tone his voice had taken. 'I didn't mean it…You're my best friend…' But somehow, he couldn't get the words out.

"How could you? I mourned your death and you have been plotting my downfall!" Rage now replaced the disbelief.

"No. I have been plotting the rise of the Riders! With Galbatorix as our leader." The words startled him but it was as if he had been preprogrammed and it couldn't change now.

"But…You hated him. How could you have joined him now?" He had switched to the Ancient Language and so Murtagh answered him.

"It is not by my will." But pain was soon too overwhelming so he switched tongues again. "The other Riders were foolish. They should not have been around for so long. Eragon, you must join us. Just listen to his vision! The splendor of it!"

'No. Eragon. Please don't listen. Please don't do that.' Tears threatened to consume him but he managed to push them back.

"His vision is of oppression and hatred!" Eragon spat back.

"No. No brother it isn't." Murtagh said.

"We are not brothers!" Eragon said.

"Yes," Murtagh chucked without humor. "We are. Our father, Morzan and our mother, Selena. Can you see now who the dragons have chosen?"

"Why can't you come back, Murtagh…?" Eragon seemed to avoid what he was saying. "We can find a way to release you from the bonds he has over you. Just…" A single tear escaped down the face of the elf human.

"He knows our name, Eragon." Murtagh said, once more issuing his dry laugh. "And so we are bound forever."

"No…" Eragon said. "Then let us kill you. You will be free forever."

"No!" He said. "Life is still too sweet to relinquish. No, Eragon. We are forced to take separate paths."

"Murtagh…" He said. He lunged foreword now and swords clashed as the danced around each other. Both could sense the outcome. Murtagh, no longer willing to draw power from things around him, was weakening at a fast rate. After a minute of the battle starting, both brothers lay dying, the blood of their enemies around them.

"You…you've gotten better." Murtagh said, turning to smile at Eragon.

"So have you." Eragon said.

'_We all have_.' A steady pulse came from the dragons as their riders ceased to exist. And, as if planned, the dragons lay down and slept for the final time.


End file.
